If Percy Died
by SaraMcLane
Summary: Percy dies in battle, a day before he was supposed to propose to Annabeth. Will Annabeth try to bring him back? Or will she move on and find someone else? READ PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Me and Percy stood back to back in the last battle. This was going to be the last battle. If we got through this, that would be it. Me and Percy could get married. Have kids. Have a great life. We looked out across the shaking cement. The gods were mad, the monsters were out, and we didn't stand a chance. Hydras, Furies, Minotaurs, Hellhounds, and Cyclops were scattered everywhere. Each were holding either spears or swords. "Annabeth?" Percy whispered to me. "Yes?" I asked with a shaky voice. "In case we don't survive, I want you to know that I love you." Percy said. "I love you, too." I said back. Just as I finished saying that, all the monsters lunged at once.

I pulled out the sword that Percy made for me, ArrowSkythe. I swung it at the first monster. I felt a painful bite on my arm and turned to see a Hellhound rip a sheet of my flesh off. I yelped and slammed the butt off my sword into the Hellhound's snout. It whimpered and ran off. As I turned around, a fury raced towards me at lightning speed. I jammed my ArrowSkythe into her chest. She howled as she disappeared into dust. I ran around to find where Percy was. He was maybe 100 feet to my left. A Hydra plowed through the other monsters and was heading toward Percy's back. "PERCY! BEHIND YOU!" I shrieked so loud my throat hurt. Percy spun around just in time to see the Hydra. He smacked his sword at it...but it was too late. The Hydra trampled over Percy. I felt anger rush in. I was so furious that I charged. "NO ONE HURTS MY SEAWEED BRAIN!" I grabbed the small pack of Greek Fire in my back pocket and threw it at the Hydra. It exploded into a greenish grey dust. I charged at every other monster. Finally, when all the monsters were dead, I found Percy. He was unconscious. "Percy?" I shook his side. He was turning pale. "Percy? Percy, wake up! We did it! The battle...we won!" Percy lay motionless on the ground. "Percy! Wake up!" I screamed. I took my hand away, horrified. Had Percy died? No. That couldn't be true. I took out my cell phone and called Thalia. I screamed for her to get over here and then hung up. I kept shaking Percy. Yelling for him to wake up. He didn't move.

Finally, a black cadillac drove up. Thalia got out, laughing. "You would not believe what Grover and I..." Her voice trailed off when she saw my face. I was holding Percy, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Percy!" Thalia ran over. "We need a healer. There won't be enough time to bring him back to camp." Thalia started to call Chiron. Within minutes, the whole camp was surrounding me and lifeless Percy. Chiron checked his pulse. He looked at me with sad eyes. "Annabeth, we may not be able to save him." He motioned for a healer from the Apollo cabin. A couple came over with tools and things. Thalia pulled me away from Percy so the healer's had room. After a few minutes, they looked up with a look that said it all: Percy was dead.

"What exactly happened? His insides are crushed." A healer named, Victoria Font, said. I wiped the tears off my face. "A Hydra trampled him over." I sobbed. Victoria got up and put her hand on my shoulder. "You'll find someone else." She said. I pushed her hand off my shoulder. "That's a lie! No one is like Percy!" I ran off and jumped onto one of the horses that someone brought. "Hey, that's my horse!" I heard the familiar voice of my friend, Phoebe, yell. I patted the horse and told it to, "Go!" It ran off towards camp.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got back to camp, I locked myself in Percy's cabin. I sat on his bed, smelling the scent of the beach that he carried around. I admired the blue walls in his room, covered in framed pictures of me and him. As I was ready to start crying again, I heard knocks on the door. Chiron opened the door, with Percy's deceased body laying over his shoulder. "We thought if Percy was going to be buried, it'd be best to let you say your final words. He placed Percy on the bed. "Thanks." I sniffed. He left. Percy's eyes closed. I tried to imagine that he was just asleep. I couldn't though. Percy was gone, and I knew it. "Percy? Why did you leave me? Why?" I sobbed, running my fingers through his raven hair. "I...I love you." I said. I kissed Percy, and pictured him kissing me back. Hours later, Thalia stepped into the cabin. "We have it all set. His funeral is going to begin." She said sadly. I let her take Percy away. I didn't bother going to the funeral. I'd probably die of sadness. Instead, I looked through Percy's things. The only thing that I found interesting was Percy's...diary? As I scrolled through the pages, I noticed that they were all about me. The last page page read:

_**Well, Annabeth and me had another date. Jeeze, I love her. I can't wait to ask her to marry me after the last battle. I can't wait to see her face when she sees me on one knee.  
Note to self: The ring is in secret tunnel behind bookcase.**_

I gasped. Percy was going to marry me? I started to cry, but then noticed the secret tunnel part. I looked over at his book case. One book was particularly longer than the others. I got up and grabbed it, but it didn't come out. Instead, it pulled down. The bookcase shifted over to the side, and opened a dark tunnel. I walked through and found a tiny red box on the floor. Inside was a gold band with a tiny diamond atop. I dropped to my knees and cried. "Why? Why did you have to die?" I sobbed, questioning what I could've done to save Percy. Then, I got an idea.

I knew how to save Percy.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran outside. The funeral was just ending. "Stop! I know how to save Percy!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me blankly. "Annabeth, you're just worked up. Calm down, and get some rest." Thalia walked up to me. "But, I know how to save him!" I yelled. Thalia shook her head. "Annabeth. Just go and-"

"Thalia! Will you listen to me?! I know how to save him! We can talk to Poseidon!" I shook Thalia. "Actually...that might work. Chiron, dig Percy back up!"

"But he's already-"

"Dig him up!" Chiron nodded and grabbed a shovel.

About an hour later, Chiron finished. He gave Percy to me. I ran over to the creek and placed Percy in it. "Poseidon? Can you here me?" I asked, as the whole camp stood silently. Everyone's eyes were on Percy. "Poseidon, I know my mother and you are rivals, but just listen." I looked up at the sky. "I love Percy. I love him more than anything. He loves me too. So...please heal him. Please." I whispered. I watched as the water started to flow faster. "Get back, Annabeth!" Thalia grabbed me and pulled me back, right before a huge gush a water swarmed into the river, plowing everything away. When it died down, I saw Percy still lying on the ground, but this time...breathing. His eyes blink open. "Percy!" I shrieked. I nearly tackled him. "Annie?" He asked weakly, sitting up. "Yes! Yes! Oh, Percy, I just can't believe it!" I yelled. Percy rubbed his head in confusion. "Did I...did I...DIE?" He asked. "Yes, Percy. You got killed by that Hydra. But you're alive now!" I hugged Percy even tighter. "Really? All I remember is being pushed to the ground by this big monster." He said. "Percy, never die on me again!" Me and Percy locked lips. We kissed passionately and everyone started laughing. I pulled away. "Annabeth, there's something I need to ask you." He asked, reaching for his back pocket. "Where is it?" He mumbled under his breath. "This?" I showed him the little red box that held the engagement ring. Percy took it, dropped to one knee, and asked the four most beautiful words any girl would want to hear:

"Will you marry me?" I put my finger on my chin. "Hmm, why not?" Percy slipped the ring onto my finger. "I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain."


End file.
